Firsts
by Fangirly2349
Summary: As the saying goes... there's a first time for everything. With this story, there are two firsts that Leanne experiences dealing with the male members of the group. Hard to explain it any other way


The warmth of the sun brought a smile to Leanne's face as she sat up in her bed; letting out a small yawn. She quickly climbed out of her warm bed, put on her slippers, and exited her room as quietly as she could. Last time she had been loud exiting her room Vashyron had yelled at her for a good hour; which resulted in Zephyr waking up. He hates waking up early, just like Vashyron but the younger blonde male always ends up grumpy till at least lunch instead of just drinking a glass of whatever alcohol he could find.

Taking a peek at the older man sleeping on the couch, Leanne had to cover her mouth and back away. Vashyron's position on the couch was so comical that she almost took a picture of the man him-self. His arm was flung over the back of the couch with his other arm being used as a pillow for his head and his butt was sticking up in the air while his legs somehow stayed on the couch. The best part of his position was how his thumb had ended up in his mouth. Never in a million years would Leanne guess that the older man could sleep like that.

"What's wrong with you?" Zephyr's husky yet sleepy voice whispered in Leanne's ear. Leanne nearly screamed in surprise at both Zephyr's voice right in her ear and his hot breath on her ear. She hadn't been expecting him to come down until she had started cooking.

After calming her racing heart, Leanne turned to the blonde with an amused smile on her face. "It's Vashyron's position. I've never seen him sleeping the way he is right now." Zephyr didn't get why that would make the older woman try and stop laughing. He had to use the washroom and when he exited he had seen Leanne near the couch with her hands over her mouth, nearly doubled over on the floor. She had always been a mystery to him. So in order to figure out this mystery, he quietly walked over to the couch. One look at the sleeping man and Zephyr burst out laughing... loudly.

Leanne knew exactly how Vashyron would be if she didn't try and silence Zephyr. She did NOT want that to happen. Therefore, in order to keep the older man happily asleep in his strange position, Leanne dove at the boy to cover his mouth. Of course the impact sent Zephyr crashing to the ground; bringing the older girl along with him as she had basically tackled him. Gravity is – as people say – a bitch.

Now, there are certain things that Vashyron hates. One is being woken up before he's ready or wants to get up. And two is seeing the very close Leanne and Zephyr in suspicious positions. The position that gravity and Leanne tackling Zephyr caused fell into the number two of things Vashyron hates. So when Vashyron woke up from first Zephyr laughing and then Leanne and Zephyr yelling when they fell to see Leanne straddling Zephyr and their lips connected, he ended up screaming, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING WHILE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?!"

What had actually happened that hadn't been seen by the older man was first Leanne throwing her hands over Zephyr's mouth only to remove them when the force of her jumping on/at him toppled over. Her hands went to the sides of Zephyr's face to try and brace herself from crushing him more than she guessed would happen. The impact was a lot harder than both had anticipated and their lips ended up meeting for a kiss. Both were so shocked that neither could break away before Vashyron saw. Though, once Vashyron started yelling, Leanne leapt off Zephyr like lightning while Zephyr pushed himself as far away as he could from her. Their hands covered their lips as they stared in shock at one another; bright red streaks lighting up each of their faces.

"ONE OF YOU TWO, TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! NOW! Daddy is not happy right now!" Leanne was the first to recover, her face still very red. She turned to Vashyron and saw that the truth would just cause a huge argument that would last for hours and make all of them pissed off out of their minds. The truth would only make sense to him after it had been a few hours and he had a few drinks.

Racking her brain she found only one answer that would make the older man stop yelling. Taking a deep breath, Leanne said, "I forced Zephyr down and kissed him." It certainly shut the older man up. Vashyron looked at the blonde woman with wide eyes; Zephyr's expression copying Vashyron's.

"W-wh-when di-did you s-start l-l-li-lik-liking him?" Vashyron stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at Zephyr who didn't know how to react exactly anymore. Leanne blushed, making her face even more red – which was hard as it was already bright red. She didn't want to actually admit her feelings but she didn't feel like lying. She already lied once and she didn't want to lie anymore at the moment.

"I've liked Zephyr since he saved me when I jumped from Chandelier," Leanne answered truthfully. Vashyron started going through every event that the two had gone through before that moment. Every moment he recalled he was starting to see slight evidence of the girl liking the younger man. How had he missed something that had been evident for so long?!

While Vashyron freaked up to himself over the little things, Zephyr finally recovered. He quickly stood to his feet and pulled Leanne with him upstairs. Leanne couldn't stop the fear that shot through her body from what might come and the delighted shiver that came from having him hold her hand.

With Leanne's hand still in his, Zephyr asked, "Did you mean w-what you told Vashyron back there?" Leanne looked up from the floor that had drawn her attention a while ago to Zephyr's crystal clear blue eyes. They held so many emotions in them that Leanne couldn't look away.

"I-I had to say something to shut him up till he would listen to what actually happened. He won't listen to really anything if he's woken up early. It worked didn't it?" Leanne answered, finally breaking eye contact. She looked down at their hands and blushed. She had finally gotten rid of the red from her face but Zephyr not letting go of her hand and holding it for so long had ignited it once again.

It went quiet between the two as Zephyr started rubbing his thumb over the back of Leanne's hand. A shiver ran through all of her body making her blue eyes look back up at the boy who was a couple inches taller than her. His gaze was directed off into Ebel City with a nice crimson streak across his face giving Leanne a ray of hope that her feelings would be returned if she confessed.

"I wasn't lying actually."

Zephyr's eyes turned from the scenery to Leanne's blue eyes. "What?"

"I wasn't lying about liking you and when I started liking you Zephyr," Leanne finally confessed. "I like you. A lot." Zephyr's usually blank face turned into a very shocked one. He even dropped her hand that he had been holding till Leanne's confession.

Leanne stared at Zephyr for a while before sighing. He wasn't responding to her. He had no feelings for her and now she had scared him. She had scared her best friend. And now everything was ruined. They're awesome friendship was now ruined because of her stupid confession. Never has she felt so stupid in her life.

"Just forget about it Zephyr. I'll go tell Vashyron what actually happened." Leanne turned away from Zephyr and began making her way downstairs. She felt hollow now. Cursing herself was the only way to make this event make her feel something. Keeping her feeling bottled up would have been better. Heartbroken feelings would never have made themselves known to her if she had.

The blonde woman walked down the stairs and groaned. Vashyron was nowhere to be seen. Clearly the shock was so great that he had gone to the bar to get a drink to calm down. The exact reaction Leanne had been hoping for but now regretting that hope.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Leanne walked over to the kitchen area. If she didn't do something active, she knew that her heartbroken feelings would make her so weak that she would start crying. And Leanne had had enough of crying for pointless reasons.

Whilst Leanne began making some breakfast for herself – she did not feel like making some for the man who just broke her heart or the man who she didn't know when he'd be back – she missed the sound of the thump of Zephyr's feet hitting the floor. She was too busy distracting herself to notice Zephyr enter the kitchen. He simply stood there for a bit watching her move around in the kitchen with a face void of any emotion.

"Where's Vashyron?" Zephyr asked, startling Leanne. She whirled around and glared at the blonde, at the one man she did not wish to see at the moment, or ever for that matter.

"Probably the bar. _Why_?" Leanne spat. Zephyr took a quick look around before walking right up to Leanne.

"So he won't annoy me when I do this," Zephyr answered. Before Leanne could demand exactly what he meant by that, his lips were on hers. Leanne's glare disappeared instantly and instead her eyes widened drastically. Not once did she think Zephyr had that in him, or that he felt that way. Today was a day of firsts. After all, Zephyr had always been awkward with expressing himself yet now his lips were on hers. That and seeing Vashyron sleeping the way he had been before everything happened.

Sooner than Leanne wanted, Zephyr pulled back. He instantly ducked his head to stare at the floor; a bright red face that was the brightest red that Leanne had ever seen. She couldn't help the giggle that emitted from her throat.

With renewed faith, Leanne took Zephyr's face in her hands so she could look at him properly. He stared at her before grinning slightly. The girl staring back at him smiled that one smile she had always reserved for him before standing on her toes and crashing her lips onto his. Immediately Zephyr responded to the kiss and wrapped his arm around the blonde's petite waist.

There was a sudden loud crashing sound from the door leading outside. The newly formed couple jumped apart and stared at the person at the door. Standing there was none other than Vashyron, their leader. His mood seemed to be much better than it had been earlier as there was a very teasing smirk present on his face. The bar had done its job a bit faster than Leanne had liked or guessed.

"Don't stop. My bottle just broke. Though, if you two are going to-" before he could say anymore, Vashyron was knocked out by both Leanne and Zephyr. Though, it was Leanne who made sure he was tied up and wasn't going to be getting free anytime soon. This time she didn't want him disturbing them.


End file.
